


Privacy is the Price of Power

by kimmins



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: Procuring Shorty's offers Bobo Del Rey something he hasn't had in ages.





	Privacy is the Price of Power

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a random thought in the Disaster Nerd Crew chat. Mostly an excuse to write Bobo wandering around naked. But can you blame a girl?

While there had been many reasons to procure Shorty’s for himself, and many many reasons Bobo took joy in owning the bar, there was one thing that currently out weighted any other. 

 

Privacy. 

 

Right then there was nothing better than the sound of his door swinging closed and the feel of the lock clicking into place. He let himself bask in the solitude for a moment.

 

For the first time in several decades Bobo Del Rey had complete privacy. No more trailer with dirt on the windows as the only thing keeping prying eyes out of his business. No more people wandering around his home. No more rowdy revenants keeping him from what little sleep he could get. 

 

He didn’t fool himself into thinking he would be left completely alone for long but at least here, in the small apartment above the bar, he didn’t have that itch between his shoulders that he’d always had at the trailer park. And it was like a weight off those same shoulders.

 

He could relax, to extent, for the first time in ages. And he was going to take full advantage of it. 

 

He double checked the lock one more time before he turned to the small space and looked around. It wasn’t much but it was more than the cramped space of his trailer. Cleaner too. The smell of pine cleaner that one of the familiars had used to freshen up the place still hung in the air and the floor was free of clutter. 

 

Not that it would stay that way for long. 

 

He might have been a tidy man before he’d been cursed but years of having to fit in with the majority of the Revenants had slowly changed his habits. He was slightly ashamed to admit he’d become a bit of a slob in the last decade or two. He’d never get to the Reverend's level of filth but clutter and piles of dirty laundry didn’t bother him anymore. 

 

But still, the neatness of the space called to that part of him that wasn’t quite gone and instead of throwing his clothes on the floor when he stripped them off, he folded them nicely and put them on one of the chairs at the small dining table. 

 

Wearing nothing but a pair of worn jeans the Revenant rolled his head around to loosen the tension in his neck before he sat down and pulled off his boots. He was tempted to keep his socks on, his feet being notoriously cold no matter the temperature, but once his boots were off he noticed a they were a bit threadbare. 

 

Grumbling to himself he pulled the old worn socks off and shoved them into his boots. He hissed as he put his bare feet on the chilly wood floor. It was a temptation to try and find a clean pair to put on but he wasn’t sure he owned a pair that weren’t in as bad shape as the ones he’d been wearing. He’d have to have one of the familiars get him some new socks. And maybe some new shirts, the ones he had were probably just as bad...

 

The thought stuck in his head as Bobo came to a sudden realization. He had been putting his basic needs aside as he inched closer to his goal. Something about finally getting his own space and some privacy made him see that he hadn’t been taking very good care of himself. 

 

Sighing he ran a hand over his face and leaned back in his chair, head tipped back. He stared at the popcorn ceiling for a few moments, trying not to think. Not dredge up the main reason he’d been taking shit care of himself for the past few years. Before he could let that one painful day relive itself in his mind he jumped up from his chair. Determined to focus on taking care of himself for the first time in too damn long.

 

There were a few hooks by the door, so he grabbed his coat from the chair he’d thrown it over and hung the heavy thing up. His boots he lined up just under it. That done he looked over at the small but serviceable bathroom attached to the room. A shower would be nice. 

 

Back at the trailer park the best he could hope for most days was a quick wash in the public facility he’d had built back in the 70’s. Far too many of the “homes” in the park were lacking in running water. And even if they did have water most of the older trailers had less than serviceable washrooms. His own abode included. 

 

But now he had a clean and, more importantly, private bathroom. 

 

Wincing slightly at the cold tile against his feet, Bobo walked into bathroom and flipped the light switch. Old but still shiny chrome glinted in the yellowish light of the fluorescent light over head. The tile that lined most of the room reminded him of eggshells and the paint bright yellow of egg yolk. He huffed at the bright cheeriness of the small bathroom, knowing that he’d never not think of eggs now. But there were worse things he could associate with a bathroom.   

 

There was a second switch the turned on the light above the slightly aged mirror that hung over the pedestal sink as well as an extra light above the shower and he flipped that too. His feet met with softness as he stepped toward the tub off to the side and a noted that there were simple grey mats on the floor. They were soft and plush and he took some considerable delight in digging his toes in. The feel of it brought a hint of a smile to his face as he pulled aside the plain white shower curtain. The sound of the hooks sliding along the shower rod was loud in the small space and made him wince. Someone, probably the same someone that had moved most of his possessions over from his trailer and cleaned the apartment, had stocked the bathroom with not only the mats and a few towels but also other necessities. Bottles lined one of the corners of the tub and there was a brand new bar of soap on the little soap dish mounted on the wall. Exactly what he needed. 

 

He’d have to find out who had set up his apartment and reward them somehow. He might have been a hard ass demon but he still tried to treat the humans that did good work well. And whichever one had done this deserved something nice for anticipating his needs. 

 

Humming to himself he reached down to turn the tap and let the hot water heat up. 

 

At the trailer park the water took a while to really heat up, the massive water heater being as old as it was. He should probably look into getting it replaced. The Revenant shook his head, that might send the wrong message to the others. If he started renovating and updating anything it would seem like he was nowhere near breaking the curse. And he couldn’t afford to have the other Revenants’ loyalty slip anymore than it already was. 

 

Bobo ran his hands over his face, groaning as the weight of his position and the never ending balancing act of dealing with the others hit him again. Everything was almost ready and soon he’d be free. Free of the Triangle, the Earps and the Fucking Scum he’d called brothers just to survive. 

 

Soon.

 

Sighing he bent down to test the water and found it scalding. He adjusted the temperature until he was happy before pulling the latch to start up the shower. It was a cheery sound in a cheery little room and Bobo felt wildly out of place. Shrugging off the sudden awkwardness the Revenant started to unbuckle his belt when he noticed he was still wearing his collection of rings and bracelets. Grumbling to himself he pulled off the jewelry and after a quick look around for somewhere to put them walked back out to the kitchen area and threw them on the table top. 

 

As he made his way back to the cheery little bathroom and the waiting shower he deftly undid his belt. The second he was in the front of the shower he dropped his faded jeans onto the grey bath mat and climbed into the tub. He tested the water again before moving under the spray. 

 

The heat of the water was wonderful, the water pressure better than he’s had in years. “I should have bought Shorty’s ages ago,” Bobo thought to himself as tipped his head under the hot water. Putting his hands against the tile he sagged under the spray, his head tipped down to let the water run in rivulets down his cheeks and nose. There was a slight discomfort in the heat of the water running down his back and the traces of the brand that never really faded for him like it did the others, but he ignored it. The feeling of decades long tension easing just the tiniest bit was worth a little pain. 

 

Bobo rolled his head side to side to help loosen the tension in his neck a little more. There were a few gratifying cracks and pops that had him groaning. Standing up straight he ran his hands through his hair to slick it back out of his face, the wet strands clinging to his forehead and tickling at his nose. He tipped his head back to let the water hit his face and opened his mouth to catch some of it. The taste was infinitely better than the mineral heavy and slightly metallic water back at the trailer park. He swished the water around in his mouth before spitting it out. 

 

Bobo was more than tempted to just sit under the spray until the water ran cold but now that he’d gotten in the shower he felt dirty and itched to be clean. So he looked through the bottles lined up on the side of the tub until he found the one labeled shampoo. Quirking a brow at the “apple scent” he popped the bottle open and sniffed the contents. Deciding it would suit his needs the Revenant poured a bit into his hand and popped the cap back on before carelessly putting the bottle back. 

 

As he rubbed the stuff between his hands he turned to put his back to the spray of hot water to get his hair out of it. The second it made contact with the sensitive flesh around is brand he hissed. With a grimace he rolled his shoulders and stretched out his back as he shifted around in an attempt to find a comfortable spot to stand. He ended up with the water hitting him just below the curve of his back. The pressure of it beating against muscles  he hadn’t even realized were tense was nice and had him groaning in pleasure as he moved to wash his hair. 

 

His fingers slid through the wet strands as he scrubbed the shampoo into a frothy crown. The suds threatened to slip down into his eyes and he wiped at them absently. The artificial scent of apples filled the steamy air, bright and cheery. Perfect for the little bathroom with it's sunny yellows and soft whites.  It made him smile for a second before he sighed as his nails scraped ever so softly at his scalp and sent mild shivers down his spine. 

 

Being able to really spend time getting clean was a luxury he hadn’t gotten to experience in some time. And he was enjoying it immensely. 

 

After a few minutes he deemed his hair clean enough. He stepped back under the spray and tipped his head back to rinse out the soap. He raked his fingers through the strands a few times to help the water run clear. When he was satisfied he plucked the conditioner from where it sat next to the shampoo and  squeezed some out into his hand before rubbing it into his hair. 

 

The apple scent that still hung in the streamy air had him smiling softly as he reached for the bar of soap but ignored the clean washcloth that had been left for him. Bringing the ivory colored bar to his nose he inhaled a fresh woodsy scent. Happier with this particular choice he rolled the soap in his hands to build up a lather. Satisfied, he moved out from under the spray to scrub at his body, running hands and soap over the planes of his chest and stomach before moving on to the rest. 

 

For the next several minutes Bobo focused on getting clean like he hadn’t in a very long time. And it was glorious. By the time he had rinsed the last of the soap from his body and scrubbed his hair clear of the conditioner he’d used, he felt better than he had in far too long. The tension in his neck and shoulders had eased and he felt refreshed. 

 

He dipped his head under the spray one last time before turning of the water. As the shower eased to a trickle Bobo shook his head like a dog to clear out some of the excess water. He finger combed it back before he reached out from behind the shower curtain to grab the towel that was waiting for him, not wanting to let the warm air out and the chill in. The towel was soft and fluffy against his shower soft skin as he dried off and he hung it around his neck before pulling back the curtain to climb out. 

 

The air was cold in comparison to the heat of the shower and it had goosebumps breaking out all over his skin. But the demon found it was surprising nice. Almost invigorating and he shrugged to himself as he stepped over the side of the tub. 

 

Again he dug his toes into the fluffy grey mat laid out even as the water on his feet made the fibers soggy. The fact that he was enjoying these small luxuries so much was a testament to how badly he’d been looking after himself. Sighing again at his lot in life, Bobo moved in front of the sink, wiping the condensation off the glass of the aged mirror. 

 

Looking at his reflection was not something he liked to do all that often. He hated to see the face of a dead man, twisted and corrupted from what he’d been, staring back at him. So he’d gotten quite good at ignoring the face in the mirror while he shaved or fixed his hair. It was no different this time as he rubbed briskly at his wet fringe to pull as much moisture from it as he could before he slicked it back. It would dry and puff up but he didn’t have the energy to do much more to it. So he left it for the time being. 

 

He wiped at his face and dried his beard with a drier corner of the towel and then carelessly hung it on the towel rack to dry. 

 

The clean and still slightly damp demon walked out of the bathroom naked as a jaybird, feeling comfortable in his new found privacy for the first time. Not that he hadn’t wandered around his trailer naked. He had enough company that appreciated the view that it was a common enough occurrence. He never did get any complaints from them. But that was mostly performative bullshit.

 

Bobo only really felt comfortable when dressed. He even slept in his clothes, itchy denim be damned. He wouldn’t let himself be caught compromised. Not while he lived among demons that only followed him out of fear and misguided loyalty. Both of which were slowly being eaten away by time and impatience. 

 

But for once he didn’t give a damn. And he walked, naked, over to the kitchenette and the small but working refrigerator to see if the human that had done such good job of setting up his apartment so far had also stocked the fridge. He was not disappointed.

 

He pried the door open, the cold burst of air made him hiss as it hit his more delicate and shower warm skin. But he ignored it, There wasn’t much in the small fridge but what was there were basics. Eggs, some deli meat, a few bottles of water. And a half gallon carton of milk. 

 

The demon couldn’t remember the last time he had milk. On the rare occasion that he had coffee he took it black with a ton of sugar as had been his habit long before Wyatt and the curse. He didn’t keep any of the stuff in his trailer. Or at least he couldn’t remember the last time he had. He barely ate most days so there was no real reason to keep his meager kitchen stocked, especially when he could easily send one of the lesser Revenants or a human to get him food if he wanted it.

 

But there was a very old and worn memory bouncing around his head. A memory of being a young man and having an ice cold glass of milk when refrigerators were just beginning to become popular on the coast. The sense memory was so strong for an instant that Bobo swallowed. Before he knew it he was grabbing the carton and opening it. He had a moment of wondering if he should hunt down a glass but it passed quickly and soon enough he was drinking straight from the carton. 

 

The chilled liquid smooth and creamy as he drank it down. A thirst like he hadn't felt in some time hitting him as chugged, his head tipping back as the carton emptied. Milk escaping his lips to catch in is beard and drip down onto his chest. But still he didn’t stop.

 

He would have finished off the whole thing if there hadn’t been a knock at the door. 

 

“Hey Boss?” The deep voice of one of his lesser followers asked hesitantly through the door. 

 

Bobo, startled, nearly dropped the carton of milk but kept a hold on it as he stopped drinking and wiped a hand across his mouth. “What is it?” he growled, eyes glowing red, as he put the milk back and slammed the fridge door closed. The demon wasn’t happy to be disturbed.

 

There was a nervous shuffle on the other side if the door. “Uh, I know you said no to bother you but one of the Earp girls is downstairs.” 

 

Irritation welled up and Bobo could feel all the tension he’d shed in the shower creeping back into his neck. In a bid to keep it at bay he rolled his head before sighing and clicking his jaw shut when it proved fruitless. “Which girl, the one with the tits and the bad attitude or the other one?” 

 

“The sister. And she’s causing some trouble. I know you don’t want her hurt but…” 

 

There were rules about hurting his angel but he knew if he didn’t get down there soon they might not head those rules. Especially if Waverly was being particularly Earpy. 

 

Bobo sighed again and dragged his hand over his beard, just now noticing the milk caught in it. He growled in irritation and stalked over to the chest of drawers that he figured would be full of his clothes. Again he was not disappointed. He grumbled as he pulled out a clean pair of jeans. 

 

Of course he couldn’t have just a little more time to himself. 

 

“I’ll be down in a minute,” he barked through the door as he dragged the denim up his legs and fastened them around his hips. “And remind the others what happened to Levi when he disappointed me.”

 

“Yes Boss.” The nervous voice called out. 

 

A thought popped into Bobo’s head before the Revenant could walk away. “One more thing,” he said as he walked up to the door, shirt in hand. “Find out who set up my room. They deserve a reward.” He made sure to put a little sin in his voice so the little sycophant on the other side of the door would make assumptions and add to Bobo’s reputation. Not that the one he had was undeserved. He smiled to himself a he pulled his shirt on and listened to the silence on the other side of the door. 

 

A second later came a stuttered “Y-yeah, sure thing Boss.” 

 

The Revenant made a hasty retreat when there were no more orders and Bobo turned back to his tiny apartment and the ruined solitude it held. He sighed one more time and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs to put on the threadbare but clean pair of socks he’d grabbed. The sight of them as he pulled on his boots reminding him once again of how badly he’d been taking care of himself. 

 

But it would be over soon, he thought as he put on his rings.

 

“Just a little while longer,” he reassured himself as he stood and smoothed out his still damp hair.

 

“You’ll be free soon enough, Robert,” he told himself as he pulled coat off the hook and shrugged it on. The weight of it settling on his shoulders and completing the mask he wore. 

 

He took one last breath before unlocking the door and leaving the privacy of his little haven to go and deal with the bullshit his life had become. 

 

“Soon,” he whispered to himself before he shut the door behind him. 

 


End file.
